


Venture far, no Fear

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kyber Crystals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: On May 12th I had an awfully boring trainride at night and I decided to give writing fanfiction a try. Yes I lied when I said that "The Silence of Rain" was my first fic. Unedited and as raw as it was when I typed it into my phone.Title from a poem by Paulus Utsi





	Venture far, no Fear

**Author's Note:**

> On May 12th I had an awfully boring trainride at night and I decided to give writing fanfiction a try. Yes I lied when I said that "The Silence of Rain" was my first fic. Unedited and as raw as it was when I typed it into my phone.  
> Title from a poem by Paulus Utsi

Jyn knew it was something she had to do on her own.  
Getting a few days off was easy. She also managed to get an U-Wing.  
  
Approaching the planet now was something different. After all those years...  
She had almost forgotten the cave but now she had to get back down there.  
Back where it all had begun.  
  
The man in white. Saw.  
  
There was only one reason why she had decided to put her foot back on that planet. The person who saved her out of her cave. Who had filled the always pressing darkness with light. Not always a bright one but always there...and always warm.  
  
Jyn basically has no idea where to look for her parents old farm on the survice. How could she remember. It wasn't like she as a child had cared about it.  
  
So she had to spend some hours flying around until she found the familiar mountains which had casted shadows onto their home.  
  
Get in get out was her plan. She was not here to cry over old belongings. Jyn needed to find her mothers research data. A long shot as she had no idea if her mother ever took them with her on Lah'mu. But as far as she could remember her mother, she was rather sure Lyra wouldn't have left her research back in Coruscant.  
  
As she sat foot on the doorstep she hesitated. She wished Cassian were here.  It would be easier with him. He understood her. He would be there for her if the darkness was about to swallow her. But that was the whole point. Cassian. All of this for him.  
  
Jyn luckly found what she has come for. Data files about Kyberkrystal. Where to find them, their power, Jedi, Jedha...  
  
It was a days as any other. Jyn never liked occasions as reason to give someone a present. It wasn't his birthday nor one of their anniversaries. But as any of these days she was glad he was there. With her. So when they were alone in their apartment she silently gave him the small box. A bit suprised, Cassian opened it.  
The Krystal lay on some kind of soft fabric. It wasn't white as Jyns. Those were so rare she had no chance of finding one. But this one was a hue of yellow mixed with the warm colour orange. Just like the light he brought into the cave and to him it was perfect. Just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact Cassian's Kybercrystal is loosley inspired by the amber I've been wearing on my neck for over 3 years now.  
> And I sort of ignored the lore. on Kyber...considering Jyn would find a Kybersource the stone would be uncoloured. (But hey I also like to think Jyn's kybercrystalcolour is actually white and it was once chosen by a Jedi. Or just say Jyn is actually a bit force sensitve.)


End file.
